Pacôme
by Spirou002
Summary: D'étranges expériences du comte bouleversent depuis plusieurs jours les champignaciens. Pacôme leur a par ailleurs avoué avoir fait une "découverte extraordinaire". Inventer, innover, jusqu'au péril de sa vie...?
1. Chapitre 1

Spirou & Fantasio

« Pacôme »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ce texte est une fiction, en aucun cas elle ne constitue une future aventure de Spirou & Fantasio. Les personnages y apparaissant sont tous ©édition Jean DUPUIS ainsi que de leurs créateurs respectifs (André Franquin, Alain Fournier, Philippe Tome & Janry, Yoann et Fabien Vehlmann).

* * *

I

Une souris était dans la cuisine... Vite ! Elle courait et... :

 _-Hiiiiiiiiii ! Désiré ! Viiiiiite ! Une souris ! Fait quelque chose !_ , hurlait Mme. Coma, une champignacienne de bonne volonté lorsqu'il s'agit d'observer les voisins ou de « monter au château » du comte mais qui passe le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire. A force elle en a fait tout un art et si l'envie lui en prenait elle pourrais parfaitement postuler pour figurer dans le World Guinnesse Book des records.

 _-Désiiiré ! Désiré...?_

La cuisine était une pièce assez petite aux murs blancs à qui le temps avait donné une ignoble couleur jaunâtre. De cuisine elle n'avait que le nom car Mme. Coma n'y mettait les pieds que pour sortir du four à micro-ondes gris le dernier plat préparé surgelé de chez Thiriet©.

La souris grise au pelage doux et lisse courait à travers la cuisine cherchant le plus vite possible une issue pour échapper à l'horrible vacarme qui sévissait maintenant depuis plus de deux minutes sans que M. Coma d'ordinaire insomniaque ne daigne réagir.

 _-Enfin partie ! Sale bête !_ s'exclamait soulagée la champignacienne.

Elle entra dans le salon bien décidée à y trouver son mari. C'était une pièce aux murs bleus, tapisseries des années 70, qui était coupée en deux par un étrange fauteuil gris délavé récupéré il y a de cela deux ans aux rebus encombrants. Il était moche et abimé, comme tous les fauteuils des rebus encombrants d'ailleurs, et parsemé de petites coutures rouges qu'on distinguait à peine. Son mari, avachi devant la télévision dormait à point fermés.

 _-Désiré ! Tu dors ! C'est une blague !_ , recommençait à crier Mme. Coma , _alors que toutes les nuits tu m'empêches de dormir à cause de tes putains d'insomnies ! Woooh ! Réveilles-toi quand j'te parles !_

Tiré brutalement de son sommeil, il la regarda longuement sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il faut dire que dormir pour un insomniaque est un miracle et réveiller en réveiller un, une hérésie.

 _-Hein ?! Que... ? Quelle heure est-il ?_ demanda-t-il gentiment.

 _-Quoi ? JE te gueule dessus par ce que JE t'ai appelé et que TU n'es JAMAIS venu, me laissant aux prises avec une des bêtes les plus sordides de l'univers, et toi, TU me demandes l'heure ! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule, excuse-moi d'être vulgaire !_ , s'exclamait-elle enragée. On aurait pu à ce moment la comparer à une énorme psychopathe asthmatique mais... non, c'était juste elle, et elle était comme ça, il fallait s'y faire. Pauvre homme...

Derrière elle se trouvait une pendule emplie de poussière mais assez propre pour qu'on puisse y lire l'heure. Les aiguilles indiquaient 15h00.

 _-15h00, Déjà ! Je suis en retard d'une demi heure pour mon rendez-vous avec le maire ! Laisse-moi passer, chérie !_

Elle refusait de bouger.

 _-S'il te plaît..._ , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Enfilant son manteau en vitesse il se dirigeât vers la sortie. C'était un homme assez petit, souvent bourru toujours en chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col tel un chef d'entreprise en pleine promotion pour ses produits. Sa tenue dénoter avec sa maison : elle était toujours impeccable. Il avait un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Par dessus, il avait enfilé une veste à la limite entre le marron et le jaune paille. Son béret sur la tête penchait légèrement vers la gauche. Il ne manquait plus que la baguette sous le bras et le vers de vin à la main et on aurait dit le véritable archétype du citoyen français tel qu'on en vois dans les caricatures étrangères. Ainsi les Anglais ont toujours un parapluie et les Italiens roulent continuellement en Vespa©.

A cette heure Champignac-en-Cambrousse était vide.


	2. Chapitre 2

2

La turbotraction I glissait lentement sur l'asphalte noire récemment refaite aux abords du village. En ce milieu d'après-midi un grand soleil éclairait la campagne ardennaise d'habitude si pluvieuse. Dans les Ardennes, il faut beau tous les jours. Mais jamais toute la journée. La luxueuse voiture bleue ciel est bien connue des amateurs de notre groom préféré. Pour les autres sachez qu'il s'agit du premier modèle de la désormais grande marque : Turbo. Ces plans ont étés retrouvés dans une corne de rhinocéros en pleine savane africaine, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire*. Elle a une forme assez allongée avec, à l'avant, un ouvrant Duralumin rond. Elle est de type cabriolet décapotable a un intérieur gris clair. Avec une vitesse maximale de 240km/h on peut la considérer comme une voiture assez rare. A son bord, Spirou et Fantasio se dirigeaient vers le château de leur plus vieil ami : Pacôme Hégessippe Adélard Ladislas comte de Champignac, un vieil aristocratique juché sur une colline surplombant le village. Pour Spirou, pas la peine de le présenter : un jeune homme plutôt beau gosse, corps athlétique, cheveux roux avec une mèche relevée sur le devant, à en voir prêt à faire tomber de nombreuses filles... sauf que monsieur est un célibataire endurci ! Il portait sur lui son éternel et anachronique costume de groom rouge, boutons dorés scintillants. C'était Fantasio qui conduisait. Meilleur comparse de Spirou, souvent cantonnée au « second rôle », moins bien physiquement que notre groom, il est aussi plus vieux. Journaliste au « Moustique » il est depuis toujours à la recherche du scoop de sa vie étant jusqu'à présent abonné aux faits divers. Comme à l'accoutumé il avait sur lui son pantalon marron, sa chemise blanche, sa veste bleue et son noueux papillon rouge digne du festival de Cannes. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient peu à peu retiré du haut de son crâne, le laissant dégarni. Nos deux héros étaient désormais rentré dans le village et traversaient la place de la mairie. Désiré Coma attendais sur le bord du trottoir, à coté d'une flaque d'eau de la dernière pluie. Spirou et Fantasio arrivaient à toute vitesse, et...

 _-'Pouvez pas faire attention ! Chauffard !_ , dit-il en crachant l'eau sale qu'il avait plein la bouche. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Fantasio tourna à gauche au bout de la rue et vint se garer au beau milieu de la place, à droite de la statue mégalomane du maire. Désiré venait de rentrer dans la mairie.

La place était carrée et pavée comme souvent en Belgique ou dans le Nord de la France. En son centre la sculpture du maire de Champignac, Gustave Labarbe, le doigt vers le ciel était, censé symboliser le progrès et l'avenir... Pour le moment le cuivre vert-de-gris rempli de chiasse de pigeons ressemblais plus à un toit parisien, gris et terne. La pluie avait effacé à la longue avaient effacé l'inscription glorifiant le maire. Les pavés inégaux de la place auraient pu servir à un grand constructeur automobile de tester les suspensions de ses voitures. En face de la mairie, le café de la place était toujours plein et, même les jours de pluie, les champignaciens venaient y siroter leur café ou leur diabolos grenadine pour les plus jeunes. Quant à Dupilon, ivrogne qu'on ne présente plus avec son éternel imper marron et son écharpe jaune restait le plus longtemps possible sur la terrasse. En effet, à peine aurait-il mit un pied en dehors du café que les gendarmes idéalement situé sur la gauche l'auraient arrêté pour « ivresse sur la voie publique ». La mairie fermait ses portes.

 _*La turbotraction est apparue pour la première fois dans le 6éme album de Spirou & Fantasio « La corne de rhinocéros »_


	3. Chapitre 3

III

 _-Bonjour monsieur le maire, excusez-moi de mon retard, j'ai eu... comment dire, un léger contretemps..._ , dit Désiré encore trempé.

 _-Ça ne fait rien, entrez, asseyez-vous..._ , répondit le maire, un brin surpris de l'état de son interlocuteur. Son bureau était grand, dans les tons marrons foncé-marron clair. Le plancher grinçait sous le pied en faisant d'horribles bruits qu'on aurait pu comparer à ceux d'un porc que l'on égorge. Au bout de la pièce, en face de la porte, le bureau du maire de style baroque attendait les visiteurs. Derrière l'homme politique, un tableau le représentant, livre à la main censé éclairer, illuminer de son savoir les concitoyens attirait tout de suite l'œil du visiteur lui faisant oublier pendant une fraction de seconde le parquet grinçant. Une photographie du président de la République Française aux trois quart plus petite se trouvait à sa droite. A gauche c'était un portrait du roi des belges de sorte qu'on ne puisse deviner dans lequel des deux pays était vraiment situé la charmante bourgade de Champignac-en-Cambrousse.

 _-Je venais vous voir pour vous parler du projet de mettre des barrières avec de_

 _grosses jardinières de fleurs à tous les carrefours du village... ça coupe la visibilité..._ , avança doucement Désiré.

L'ordinateur sur le bureau détonnait : il était la seule marque de modernité apparente de la pièce. De dernier cri, il n'avait jamais été allumé : le maire ne sachant pas s'en servir...

 _-En effet, le Conseil municipal a décidé lors d'une de ses grandes réunion annuelle du projet futur de l'implantation de solides grandes et belles barrières rouges surplombées de jardinières de fleurs multicolores à tous les axes de croisement de notre charmante bourgade. Brillante idée n'est-il pas ?_ Répondit-il l'ai sur de lui et hautain.

 _-Et bien, c'est que..._

A cet instants le plancher recommença à grincer, les portes s'ouvrirent et Spirou dans toute sa splendeur apparu semblant éclipser de sa seule présence l'insomniaque.

Fantasio le suivait mais avec moins de prestance. Décri ainsi, on pourrait croire à une grotesque mise en scène alors que pour nos deux héros il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

 _-Messieurs Spirou et Fantasio, votre visite empli mon cœur d'une joie immense, c'est comme lorsque le soleil pénètre enfin à travers les carreaux après plusieurs jours de pluie, comme voir une statue se construire et résister aux multiples blessures du temps..._

Dehors, un vieil aveugle apprenant à conduire venait de percuter de plein fouet la statue de Gustave la faisant tomber de son piédestal, elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol.

 _-Bonjour monsieur le maire, désolé, nous avons un peu d'avance, ça ne vous dérange_

 _pas j'espère ?_ , dit Spirou en souriant.

 _-Non, pas le moins du monde,venez, venez, asseyez vous_ , lui répondit Gustave Labarbe dans un immense sourire en faisant signe à Désiré de s'en aller.

 _-Pardon, monsieur... ?_ , dit Spirou

 _-Coma. Désiré Coma ! ...Bah, ça attendra_

 _-Alors dites-moi, comment va la santé de notre cher ami Pacôme Hégessippe Adélard Ladislas comte de Champignac ?_

 _-Bien_ , répondit Fantasio, _nous allons ensuite au château_

 _-Ah ! A la bonne heure ! Donc, nous allons enfin pouvoir en venir aux..._

 _-Au revoir_ , dit Désiré

 _-Au revoir, monsieur_ , répondit Fantasio, désormais seul à prêter attention au pauvre homme.

Le maire poursuivait :

 _-...aux « problèmes » qui sont à l'origine de ma modeste demande de « convocation » de vos deux humbles personnes à ma grande mairie de Champignac. Autrement dit certaines choses perturbent depuis plusieurs jours nos vénérables concitoyens champignaciens. Je pense que vous êtes à même de pouvoir y remédier._

 _-En quoi cela consiste ?_ Demanda Spirou.

 _-Bah, de modestes petites choses_

 _-Mais encore... ?_ Demanda poliment Fantasio à l'homme politique de façon à ne pas le brusquer mais pour faire avancer un minimum. Il commençait à s'impatienter.

 _-Et bien disons que ces gènes intempestives..._

 _-Soyez direct_ , dit Spirou

 _-Ces problèmes..._

 _-Encore plus direct_ , dit Fantasio

 _-Enfin, ce qui fait l'objet de votre visite..._

 _-Toujours plus direct_ , dirent-ils tous deux de façon parfaitement synchronisé.

 _-Je disais donc, ces petits « soucis » qui proviennent du château du comte... Encore plus direct ?_ Demanda le maire indécis. Spirou et Fantasio firent un hochement de tête.

 _-Bref, le comte fait certaines expériences qui occasionnent des problèmes parmis les champignaciens comme la maladie de leur bétail ou une surenchère des piqures de moustiques, tout ça depuis que le comte nous a annoncé avoir fait une « trouvaille extraordinaire ! »_ Dit le maire pris d'une soudaine montée d'hystérie.

 _-Ben voilàààà !_ dirent Spirou et Fantasio comme soulagés d'avoir raccourci leur entretient.

 _-Ouuh ! Ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en sens tout chose_ _!_ Dit le maire fier de lui Spirou et Fantasio ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.


	4. Chapitre 4

IV

Spip faisait des allers et retours dans toute la propriété du comte. Il faut dire qu'elle était immense : deux cent hectares ! Avec un immense parc et son château de style néoclassique il joue dans la cour des grands. D'énormes champignons poussent çà et là, la plupart sont rouges à pois blancs donc inutile de vous dire qu'ils sont empoisonnés... Eh bien non, à chaque champignon son utilité : certains sont pour le Méthomol*, d'autres pour le X1**, pour le X2**, pour la Dame Jeanne*** et d'autres

encore servent tout simplement à s'éclairer. C'est dire si les champignaciens ne sont pas « fondus » de leurs champignons : on en trouve absolument partout : dans les restaurants pour la cuisine, dans les hôtels pour l'éclairage, dans les jardins juste...pour faire beau, et ne parlons même pas du château ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Champignac sans champignons c'est comme Gruyères sans fromage, comme Gigondas sans vin...

Aux murs roses, le château est sans conteste le géant du parc, il est divisé en trois parties : le corps du logis doté de quatre tours d'angles et les dépendances de gauches et de droites qui forment une sorte de « petite place » au centre de la propriété. Depuis qu'il a fait une « découverte extraordinaire » le comte ne sort plus de son laboratoire. A force Spip devait bien connaître la battisse par cœur, ça faisait plus d'un moi que Spirou & Fantasio, partis en Australie pour des « affaires urgentes » l'avait laissé là.

 _-Ah Spip, ça va petit rongeur ?_ Demanda le comte au petit écureuil comme si il pouvait lui répondre. Le comte était assez vieux, il avait de grands cheveux ainsi qu'une grande moustache grise. La peau ridée, il était bienveillant envers tout et tous.

 _-Je pose ça là, surtout fait très attention, c'est dangereux : ne boit pas ! Ça peut provoquer divers traumatismes_ , Dit le comte en posant un erlenmeyer de produit liquide noir sur la table de cuisine. Vétu de son habituelle blouse blanche, il se dirigeât vers la machine à café. Appuyant sur le bouton après avoir inséré la capsule, fier de lui d'avoir compris le savant et moderne mécanisme, il attendait.

D'un coup Spip commença à s'agiter et quitta la pièce en direction du couloir. Le comte le suivait, ouvrit la grande porte et...

 _-Monsieur la comte, alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Spip ?_ Demanda Spirou déjà sorti de la turbotraction.

 _-Très bien moi foi, Et vous, ce voyage ?_

 _-Très bien aussi, il faisait chaud. Le changement brusque de température a occasionné un rhume à Fantasio et..._

 _-Attention mon ami !_ , dit le comte en s'adressant à Fantasio qui depuis deux minutes déjà manœuvrait entre les immenses champignons pour garer la voiture, _faites très attention à ces champignons c'est une espèce très rare de luxogonimingus penctacopelugis et... bref, allez-y en douceur... Vous disiez ?_ Cette fois-ci à Spirou.

Notre héros continuait son récit :

 _-Donc Fantasio a attrapé un léger rhume il a donc été cloîtré durant tout le séjour... C'est dommage, surtout que Vito**** a voulu se mêler d'un honteux trafic de diamants. Il s'est finalement retrouvé aux prises avec des chinois... A moins que ce ne soit des irlandais..._ , à Fantasio : _Si tu savais ce que tu as loupé !_

 _-Gna Gna Gna Gna Gna Gna Gna ! Oui monsieur le premier rôle !_ , marmonna Fantasio légèrement vexé.

 _-Bah, l'essentiel c'est qu'une foi rentré il soit remis d'aplomb ! Par ce que vous auriez vu ses éternuements !_ Raconta Spirou au comte.

 _-C'est drôle que vous me disiez ça par ce que justement, les luxogonimingus penctacopelugis ont l'étrange propriété de libérer des spores particulièrement allergènes pouvant provoquer des éternuements d'une force sans égale !_

 _ **-ATCHOM !**_

BOOOOM !

Fantasio venait d'éternuer comme jamis, fonçant du même coup dans un des grands champignons avec la turbotraction.

 _-Mes champignons !_ S'écria le comte.

 _-Fantasio ! Ça va ?_ Demanda Spirou légèrement inquiet, surtout très amusé.

 _-Euh oui ! Fantasio, mon ami, vous allez bien ?_ Repris le comte géné.

 _-Iik, Ik !_ Fit Spip pour signaler sa présence et confirmer la bonne forme de Fantasio.

 _-Vouii_ , répondit Fantasio sonné, _Je vais bien..._

 _-Ouf ! Tant mieux_ , dit Spirou

 _-D'un autre coté_ , dit le comte, _j'aurais peut être mieux fait de ne pas en planter ici..._

 _-Ah ça oui !_ Renchéri Fantasio qui allait tout de suite mieux, _Des champignons de deux mètres rouges à pois blancs ! On ne voit ça que sur la couverture d'un célèbre album de la concurrence***** !_

 _-Excusez-moi, tout est de ma faute, venez, rentrons, je vais vous faire un café_ , proposa Pacôme.

 _-Merci beaucoup monsieur le comte_ , répondit Spirou

Et ils rentrèrent tous les trois... Quatre ! Merci Spip ! Et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la grande battisse, passèrent le couloir et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

Pacôme leur servi à tous deux un café. (Et oui, Spip ne boit pas de café.)

 _-Merci_ , dit Fantasio, _c'est à quel champignon cette fois ?_

 _-Ah ? Juste du café en capsule Nespresso© pourquoi ?_ Répondit le comte

 _-Pour rien..._ , dit Fantasio blasé.

 _-Et vous, vous ne prenez rien ?_ Dit Spirou.

 _-Moi ? Si, je me suis fait un café pile avant votre arrivée._

Soudain, Spip commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens comme voulant prévenir de quelque chose. Le comte saisi l'erlenmeyer qu'il confondait avec sa tasse de café, bu, se leva et commença à faire des mouvements étranges comme si il était en pleine crise d'épilepsie.

 _*Le Méthomol est un gaz qui fait fondre les métaux, il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 7 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Le dictateur et le champignon »._

 _**Les X1 et X2 sont des produits à base de champignon apparaissant pour la première fois dans le tome 2 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Il y a un sorcier à Champignac » _

_***La Dame Jeanne est un produit soporifique du comte apparaissant pour la première fois dans le tome 2 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio « Il y a un sorcier à Champignac »_

 _****Vito Cortizone est le parrain de la mafia italienne. Spirou & Fantasio le rencontre pour la première fois dans le tome 39 de leurs aventures : « Spirou à New York »_

 _***** Voir l'album « L'étoile mystérieuse » des aventures de Tintin aux éditions Casterman. Sur cette couverture on voit Tintin sur une île avec, à sa droite, un champignon géant rouge à pois blancs._


	5. Chapitre 5

V

Le soir, lors du diner :

 _-Néanmoins merci messieurs d'être venus me tenir compagnie, c'est vrai que des fois je me sens seul. Quoi-qu'avec ses petits animaux on ne s'ennuie jamais !_ Dit le comte en caressant doucement Spip qui en glaglatait de plaisir. Oui, l'écureuil glaglate.

 _-Oui, c'est sur !_ Dit Fantasio avec un grand sourire, remis de ses émotions.

 _-Mais parlez-nous de vos « expériences »..._ demanda Spirou.

 _-Elles ont l'air de gêner vos voisins en tout cas_ , dit Fantasio.

 _-Mes expériences, gênantes ?_ Dit le comte surpris.

 _-D'après le maire..._ continua Fantasio qui s'interrompit brusquement dans un grand « Aie ! » lorsque Spirou lui écrasa violemment le pied. Visiblement le message était passé. Ils étaient tous attablés autour d'une bonne carbonnade flamande concocté par Pacôme une fois remis complètement en état.

 _-Ah ! N'allez pas plus loin ! Je vois où vous voulez en venir ! Cela fait deux mois que j'y travaille ! Une merveille !_ Répondit-il toujours aussi mystérieux.

En effet, une fois la crise passée le comte fut soudain pris d'une envie de carbonnade. Il faut dire que ce plat typique est excellent. Il lui rappellerais son enfance...

 _-Une grande trouvaille..._ dit Fantasio levant les yeux au ciel.

 _-En tout cas elle vous prend beaucoup de temps ! Mais en quoi consistent-elles vraiment ?_ Demanda Spirou impatient et curieux.

 _-Vous en saurez plus demain ! Allez, il se fait tard, je m'en vais dormir_ , et le chercheur sorti de table.

 _-Nous aussi Spirou je pense qu'il serait tant qu'on y aille, je suis exténué_ , dit Fantasio

Et ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage dans leur chambre habituelle : une pièce du deuxième étage dans la tour Sud, avec parquet et tapisserie bleue aux murs. Deux lits étaient distinctement séparés l'un de l'autre.


	6. Chapitre 6

VI

La nuit était calme, seul le hululement d'une chouette coupait avec le silence.

Les trois hommes dormaient bien. A partir d'une certaine heure Spirou commença à avoir le sommeil agité. Au vu de son rêve c'était compréhensible :

« Un Objet Volant Non Identifié planait au-dessus de Champignac. L'image était encore floue, sa netteté venait peu à peu : c'était une Zorglumobile ! Son conducteur était un ennemi bien connu : Zantafio*, l'ignoble cousin de Fantasio ! C'était un

homme brun, l'air mauvais et de grande taille. A force de faire une tête de « gros dur »

ses traits s'étaient tirés. Il était tout de noir vêtu. L'atmosphère était étouffante en cette nuit du moi de Juin. La Lune n'éclairait que de faibles minutes entre les nuages noirs poussées par le vent. La Zorglumobile arrivait près du château, telle une énorme

menace sur le sommeil tranquille de nos deux héros et de leur grand ami. Dans un silence de mort elle se posa au beau milieu du jardin, à coté de la fontaine dans la « petite place » de devant. Zantafio sortait cagoulé du véhicule, le regard vide il se dirigeait vers le laboratoire dans les dépendances de droites, là où le comte avait laissé sa découverte qui avait occasionnée après plusieurs dangereuses expériences des problèmes parmi les champignaciens. Ouvrant lentement la porte, il prit dans ses mains deux fioles à l'étrange liquide noir ainsi que deux cultures de bactéries. Sortant du laboratoire, il réapparu dans la cour, trébuchant, il tomba entraînant dans sa chute les cultures de bactéries qui se mélangèrent au liquide noir et s'étalèrent dans la pelouse. En percutant le sol, son index droit fit pression sur son revolver, un 9 millimètre, et... »

 **PAN !**

Un énorme bruit venait de retentir dans la battisse réveillant d'un coup Spirou et le comte. Torse nu, déjà stressé à cause de son rêve Spirou descendait le premier. Arrivé en bas, il marcha sur une vis qui s'enfonça dans son pied, il hurla :

 _-Aaaaah ! Putain de …. !_

Le comte dévala les escaliers, alarmé :

-Spirou, que se passe-t-il ?!

-L'horloge est tombée monsieur le comte, je viens de marcher sur une vis, elle m'est rentrée dans le pied. C'est l'horloge qui a fait autant de bruit en tombant.

Le comte était vêtu d'une robe de chambre grise clair comme ont souvent les grand-pères. Dessous, il avait un pyjama orange.

 _-Allons Spiou_ , dit le comte, _c'est pas un grand gaillard musclé comme vous qui va avoir mal à ce point avec une petite vis, je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

En effet, Spirou était assez musclé, abos, pectoraux, tout y passait ! Forcément après toutes les aventures qu'il a vécu il y a de quoi ! Fantasio lui... Bon, passons sur Fantasio ! En parlant de ça, notre reporter dormait toujours, lui !

Un grand bruit de moteur retenti soudainement.

Spirou, faisant bien attention, rampait lentement sur le plancher pour accéder à la porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et... la cour était vide, juste au loin le bruit des phares d'une voiture.

Pacôme revenait :

 _-Voilà, avec ça je vais pouvoir retirer la vis en douceur...et sans douleur. C'est à base de champignons._

 _-Je m'en doute, merci Pacôme,_ répondit Spirou

Le comte tira d'un coup sec et la vis partit tout aussi vite, laissant échapper un mince filet de sang sur le plancher.

 _-Voilà qui est fait_ , dit Pacôme, _venez, allons nous coucher, nous sommes tous fatigués._

Le propriétaire des lieux monta une à une les marches de l'escalier laissant Spirou allongé sur le sol. S'en rendant compte, le comte redescendit et aida Spirou à monter.

Au dehors la voiture rentrait prudemment dans la cour. Fantasio émergeait. Il sortit de la chambre et aida Pacôme à monter notre groom sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait. La sonnette retentit.

 _-Pouvez-vous aller ouvrir mon ami ? Surtout n'oubliez pas, la porte a une fermeture automatique, ne sortez pas sans les clés_ , conseilla Pacôme.

 _-J'y vais,_ dit Fantasio.

Spirou gagna son lit, le comte de même pendant que Fantasio ouvrait la porte. L'homme se trouvant sur le pas de la porte était de petite taille. Avec l'obscurité on ne pouvait en voir plus. En ce milieu de nuit la température du début plutôt chaude était redescendue à 16°. Fantasio alluma la lumière extérieure. C'était Itho Kata** ! Un illusionniste japonais en costume noir avec de petites lunettes rondes, le sourire aux lèvre, les deux dents de devant légèrement en avant.

 _-Ah ! Itho Kata ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Ça fait si longtemps !_ Dit Fantasio agréablement surpris.

 _-Fantasio ! Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une urgence extrême et..._

 _-Ah non ! Pas les problèmes ! Pas tout de suite ! D'abord, je monte vos valise !_

Fantasio descendit les quelques marches menant vers l'extérieur laissant la porte se refermer !

 **CLAC**!

 _-...Oups..._

 _-Non Fantasio, ne me dites pas que nous sommes enfermés dehors !_ Dit Itho Kata.

 _-Ben... Mais vous pourrez la rouvrir, vous êtes magicien... non ?_

 _-C'est de ça que je voulais vous parler ! Il y a ici une ambiance de mort ! Ce n'est pas une expression, je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs qu'à une grande distance, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui vous ai retransmis dans vos rêves ce qu'il s'est passé ici i peine une heure ! J'ai senti depuis le Japon que quelque chose n'allez pas qui allait provoquer un désastre sans précédant ! Et..._

 _-Attendez, ça veut dire qu'on est coincé dehors ?_ Demanda Fantasio.

 _-J'y arrive, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important et..._

 _-C'est à cause des expériences du comte que vous êtes venus ?_

 _-Oui_ , continuait Itho Kata alarmiste, _J'ai donc pris le premier avion pour venir vous prévenir ! Pour l'ambiance de mort ce n'est pas une expression ! Quelque chose m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Nous sommes donc coincés dehors pour le nuit, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave : Pacôme a libéré_ _ **la mort... !**_

 _*Zantafio est le cousin de Fantasio, tous deux héritiers de Tanzafio, ils se sont rencontré dans le tome 4 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Spirou et les héritiers »_

 _**Itho Kata est un magicien japonais rencontré pour la première fois par Spirou & Fantasio dans une histoire courte « Le champignon Nippon » mais surtout dans l'album 21 de leurs aventures « Du glucose pour Noémie »_


	7. Chapitre 7

VII

C'était le marché sur la place de Chamignac-en-Cambrousse, de grandes allées la traversait de part en part : surtout de fruits et légumes, il y avait aussi un boucher, un fromager, un poissonnier et tout un stand dédié aux sucreries où tous les enfants se pressaient. Dans le marché, on pouvait croiser Duplumier* en plaine discussion avec le maire :

 _-Que pensez-vous de ses fameuses barrières avec ses jardinières_ , demanda le maire.

Duplumier était un petit homme adjoint au maire aux cheveux gris. Avec un chapeau et un nœud papillon jaune il était un peu à pars, de la vieille école. Quoique disait le maire il le confirmait toujours : il voulait garder sa place ! Il ne se déplaçait qu'en vélo car il était d'un naturel écologique. Il portait des chaussures et un pantalon noir, dans une des plus grande sobriété.

 _-Eh biiiiien... C'est une bonne idée assurément monsieur le maire, avoir un peu de terre, d'herbe et de fleurs en plein milieu du village ne peut que nous faire le plus grand bien. Mais pas contre..._ le maire l'interrompit brusquement

 _-Ah ! Merci Duplumier, vous m'ôtez une épine du pied car figurez-vous qu'un de nos cher concitoyen, Désiré Coma pour ne pas le citer, est venu pas plus tard qu'hier me faire par d'une noble requête : il souhaiterais que la municipalité renonce à ce projet. Stupide il en est n'est-ce pas ? Ce serez comme un camembert sans trous !_

 _-Un gruyère monsieur le maire..._ dit Duplumier

 _-C'est ce que j'ai dit !_ Répondit Gustave Labarbe vexé.

Le long des allées on pouvait voir tous les champignaciens : Dupilon**, Zénobe*** le facteur, Jérôme****, Lucien*****, le petit Noël******, Caténaire *******ou

encore Gustave******** l'agriculteur.. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui vint interrompre le discours :

 _-E' m'sieur l'maire, j'voudrais vous parler d'un truc qu'va pas !_

 _-Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aidez Gustave ?_

 _-Gustave Labarbe fait toujours de son mieux pour régler les problèmes de nos concitoyen_ , dit Duplumier

 _-Non, moi c'est Guastave tout court ! 'Pas Labarbe ! C'est qui c'lui là ?_ Répondit le

paysan.

 _-Gustave ! Voyons, n'oubliez pas que c'est de votre maire que vous parlez !_ Dit Duplumier.

 _-C'est vrai quoi ! Ne mélangez pas les Gustave avec les Gustave quand même ! Nous ne sommes pas du même rang !_ Dit le maire énervé.

 _-Monsieur le maire, je ne sais pas si cette remarque est la bienvenue et..._ , Marmona Duplumier.

 _-Ben alors là ! J'comprends plus rien..._ , dit le paysan perdu.

 _-Bref, quel que vouliez-vous nous dire ?_ Demanda le maire.

 _-Ben v'là, alors en fait, si vous voulez y'a mes vaches qui tombent toutes malades car elle bouffent une herbe qu'est pas belle, toute jaune et là y'en a d'jà quatre qu'on crevé !_

 _-Ah oui, épineux problème..._ , dit Duplumier

 _-Bien, changez-les de pré !_ Dit le maire.

 _-Ben ouais, mais là où y'a de l'herbe toute jaune y'a pleins de mouches, ç'doit être à cause d'elles, elles doivent transporter de trucs pas bons ! Moi j'vous l'dit !_ Insistait Gustave.

 _-Mais oui, mais oui, en attendant changez-les de pré, mettez-les dans une prairie avec de la bonne herbe bien verte et on avisera plus tard, ça va aller, croyez-moi !_ Dit Duplumier.

Une fois convaincu, Gustave les quitta. A peine ce dernier fut-il parti que Lucien arrivait :

 _-Bonjour monsieur le maire, je tenais tout simplement à vous remercier de cette idée de barrières avec des jardinières à tous les carrefours, brillante !_

 _-Merci beaucoup Lucien !_ Répondit le maire.

 _-Et où en est mon projet d'agrandissement du café, pour le permis de construire ?_ Demanda Lucien.

 _-Après ce que vous venez de me dire sachez que je vais veiller à ce que ça se fasse !_ Dit Gustave Labarbe.

Au loin arrivait une grande et belle jeune fille aux long cheveux châtain arrivait. Elle avait de longues jambes, une robe blanche avec un châle et la peau bronzée. Elle avait de la poitrine et mettait son corps en valeur sans être vulgaire, peu de gens aujourd'hui savent faire ça. Même avec ses lunettes de soleil on pouvait deviner qu'elle était très belle.

 _*Duplumier est l'adjoint au maire. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 2 des aventures du Spirou & Fantasio « Il y a un sorcier à Champignac »_

 _**Dupilon est l'ancien pharmacien de Champignac, il est contiuellement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 13 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Le voyageur du Mésozoïque »._

 _**Zénobe est le facteur de Champignac, il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 9 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Le repaire de la Murène »_

 _***Jérôme est policier à Champignac. Il est zorglumisé dans le tome 15 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Z comme Zorglub »._

 _****Lucien est barman à Champignac. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans le tome 35 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Qui arrêtera Cyanure ? »_

 _*****le Petit Noël est un petit garçon habitant à Champignac._

 _******Caténaire est un ancien chef de gare champignacien apparaissant dans le tome 35 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Qui arrêtera Cyanure ? »_

 _*******Gustave est un paysan champignacien apparaissant pour la première fois dans le tome 2 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio « Il y a un sorcier __à_ _Champignac »_


	8. Chapitre 8

VIII

Spirou, Fantasio, Pacôme et Itho Kata étaient à table, ils petit-déjeunaient. Après avoir passé la nuit au dehors, Fantasio et Itho Kata étaient cernés. Le comte, d'humeur jovial, servait le café à base d'un extrait de champignon récemment découvert : à petite dose, il est capable de soigner le rhume, à forte dose c'est un sérum de vérité. Il faut donc être très précis et ne pas dépasser la dose indiquée.

 _-Tenez mon ami_ , dit le comte en tendant une tasse de ce café à Fantasio, _vous vous souvenez, il s'agit du café à base de ce nouveau champignon qui vous a permis jadis de mettre fin à la révolution bretzelburgeoise*._

 _-Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Il faut dire qu'avec vos champignons vous en avez fait des choses : Détruire les bases de Zorglub**, faire revenir la végétation devenue folle à la normale***, faire fondre toutes les armes de Zantafio en Palombie lorsqu'il était devenu dictateur****..._ dit Fantasio en prenant la tasse de café.

 _-Merci de votre hospitalité Pacôme_ , dit Itho Kata

 _-Mais c'est tout naturel, surtout qu'après avoir passé la nuit dehors j'aurais difficilement pu faire autrement..._

 _-Bah, avec l'extrait de chamignon ça vous évitera au moins le rhume_ , dit Spirou.

A la fin du repas, tous sortirent constater les dégâts causés par les incidents d'hier, ils cherchaient surtout d'où venait le coup de feu.

Au sol, l'herbe était noire de même que le terre, comme si tout dans un petit périmètre de 3 mètres n'avait jamais vécu. Ça grouillait de sombres insectes immondes pas plus gros qu'une mouche mais d'une laideur qui n'a nul égale sur Terre.

 _-Je n'ose même pas imaginer les milliards de bactéries qui se trouvent ici_ , dit le comte effaré.

 _-Je ne me sens pas bien_ , dit Itho Kata, _ce... cette chose paralyse mes pouvoirs ! Il va falloir y faire très attention et le mettre totalement en quarantaine pour éviter que ces insectes mutants se propagent._

 _-Mais dites-nous Pacôme, quelle était votre découverte extraordinaire dont vous parliez tant ?_ Demanda Fantasio

 _-Je n'ose croire que ce sont ces découvertes qui soient la cause de pareille chose... C'est horrible... ! Si vous voulez, les menaces de catastrophes écologiques sont de plus en plus grandes de nos jours : dans le Moyen-Orient le pétrole est exploité au delà de_

 _raison et bientôt il n'y en aura plus ! Les trains fonctionnent à l'électricité, elle-même produite par des centrales nucléaires..._

 _-Oui, il y a eu de grandes catastrophes au Japon ces derniers temps*****..._ ,dit Itho Kata, _d'ailleurs je suis farouchement opposé au nucléaire. Mais tout réside dans une solution alternative, une sorte de carburant biologique renouvelable sans aucun impact sur l'environnement... malheureusement j'ai peur que d'ici le temps qu'on le trouve la Terre soit déjà au bout de ses forces..._

 _-Et bien justement voilà : je l'ai trouvé ce carburant ! Vous vous souvenez sans doute de ce souterrain sous le château, celui où mon aïeul Côme de Champignac faisait ses expériences... De là nous étions partis au Népal pour retrouver la légendaire « reine des glaces »******._

 _-Et de quoi est-il fait ce carburant monsieur de comte_ , demanda Spirou légèrement inquiet.

 _-Et c'est de là que vient mon incompréhension ! Dans ce souterrain j'ai trouvé de nouvelles espèces de champignons plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, j'en ai pris pour chaque 3 ou 4 spécimens et je suis monté les étudier dans mon laboratoire. Au même moment je cherchais à trouver un moyen d'encore dissoudre l'essence pour éviter d'en consommer trop... Figurez-vous que j'ai confondu un extrait liquide d'un de ses champignons avec l'essence à proprement parler. Et là, miracle ! La voiture roulait à merveille moyennent malgré tout un léger dégagement de fumée jaune, à corriger... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ces insectes ont un rapport avec me expériences..._

 _-Quant à moi je ne comprend pas pourquoi les champignaciens se plaignaient tant de vos expériences auprès du maire, un léger dégagement de fumée jaune ne doit pas être si dérangeant !_ Dit Fantasio

D'un coup, tous les étranges insectes décolèrent laissant une herbe noire, avec au centre une balle de pistolet 9 millimètre. Ils se dirigeaient vers le village...

 _*voir l'album « La grosse tête », tome n°8 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio par..._

 _**dans le tome 16 de leurs aventures « L'ombre du Z » , Spirou & Fantasio aidés du comte de Champignac détruisirent les bases secrètes de Zorglub en Palombie grâce à des moisissures tropicales._

 _***à cause d'une gaffe de Zorglub, la végétation de Champignac-en-Cambrousse avait évolué de façon tout à fait anormale dans le 51 éme tome des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio « Alerte aux Zorkons »_


	9. Chapitre 9

IX

Les insectes, qui ne formaient au départ qu'un groupé s'étaient éparpillés aux abords du village. Ils allaient et venaient de fleurs en fleurs, de jardinières en jardinières, principalement aux carrefours de la place de la mairie. Le marché touchait à sa fin, ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe de personne écoutant tant bien que mal le discours du

maire,malgré les cris des marchands voulant à tout pris écouler leur stock (surtout le poissonnier, à croire que tout les poissonniers sont nés avec des cordes vocales plus résistantes que la moyenne). La jolie jeune fille avait quitté la place et s'était dirigée vers l'ancienne gare de Champignac. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement digne des craies du doktor Kilikil*. Soudain, une petite chose rose arriva à toute allure en roulant et l'a percutée. Elle trébucha, essaya de se rattraper à la tapisserie déjà bien arrachée mais tomba de tout son long sur le sol. Elle aura au moins servi à amoindrir le coût pour détapisser.

 _Felicità,_

 _è tenersi per mano andare lontano_ _  
_ _la felicità_

La radio s'était mise en marche et la musique culte italienne** retentissait dans le pièce.

 _Felicità  
è un cuscino di piume, l'acqua del fiume  
che passa e che va _

Elle était en rage ! Un gros homme arrivait en fredonnant l'air de la chanson. Il ne commença à chanter qu'à partir du moment où elle l'eut regardé :

 _Felicità  
è un bicchiere di vino con un panino  
la felicità _

C'était Vito Cortizone, le grand mafieux qu'il ne faut plus présenter et qui en a déjà fait voir des vertes et des pas mures à notre duo de héros ***. Il avait son habituel costume blanc, sa chemise rose que l'on apercevait sous sa veste ouverte supportait tant bien que mal son gros ventre de sicilien. Il fumait le cigare, l'odeur de la fumée avait embaumé toute la pièce. Il souriait et ses deux dents en or luisaient dans le noir.

 _Felicità_

 _è una sera a sorpressa la luna accesa_

 _e la radio che va_

 _-Stooooop ! Et ferme-moi cette radio ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !_ Dit Luna Cortizone**** allongée sur le sol. Fille de Vito, elle a avait hérité le mauvais

caractère. Son père éteignit la radio.

 _-Allons, allons, sei felice ma figlia..._

 _-Non, ce n'est pas le moment d'être « joyeuse » papa ! Désolé de te dire ça mais je suis venue t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : notre agent s'est fait la malle : Aucune trace de lui..._ dit Luna désespérée.

 _-Et bien sache ma petite que je suis ravis de t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle : nous l'avons retrouvé grâce à un capteur GPS que j'avais discrètement installé sur lui !_ Renchéri Vito tout fier.

Soudain, Télesphore***** (car c'était bien lui, le petit robot rose à la bouche à jamais « en cul de poule » qui avait fait chuté Luna il y a quelques minutes de ça), arriva en trombe en-dessous de la table faisant du même coup se renverser sur leur chaise Vito et Luna. Luna se releva sans encombre mais bien trop tard pour attraper le petit robot.

Vito, lui, était comme un tortue qu'on avait renversée sur sa carapace : incapable de bouger ! Luna voulant le relever, il l'entraîna au sol. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait le carrelage jaune de l'ancienne gare d'aussi près. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils parvinrent tous deux à se relever mais Vito, trop grand se pris la lampe et tomba évanoui sur la table. Luna fut assommée d'un grand coup derrière la tête elle retomba une nouvelle fois sur le carrelage. Entre elle et le sol c'était une véritable histoire d'amour ! Le coup avait été porté par Caténaire******, ancien chef de gare, il était devenu inventeur dans les locaux de celle-ci. Il avait toujours son képi et son éternel sifflet au cou. C'était Télesphore qui l'avait libéré des Cortizone après bien des efforts.

 _-Vite Télesphore, dépêchons-nous! J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard !_ Dit-il en sortant en vitesse de la gare suivit de la créature rose.

Luna et Vito reprenaient lentement connaissance lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le portable de Vito avait disparu ! Il n'y avait désormais plus aucunes traces de la balise GPS portée par l'agent, seule son nom inscrit sur un contrat dépassait : Zantafio !

 _*Le Doktor Kilikil est un spychologue-bourreau qui utilise le grincement abominable des craies sur un tableau vert comme technique de toture. Il es apparu pour la première fois dans le tome n°18 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Q.R.N. Sur Bretzelburg » _

_**© « Felicità » de Al Bano et Romina Power, l'une des chansons faisant partie du patrimoine italien. Elle est sortie en 1982._

 _***Vito Cortizone est un mafieux sicilien de la Costa Nostra, il en est même le parrain. Il est en permanente concurrence avec les Chinois et les Irlandais. C'est le roi de la Gaffe. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans l'album n°39 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Spirou à New York »_

 _****Luna Cortizone est une magnifique jeune fille, fille de Vito. C'est avec Seccotine la seule femme que Spirou a embrassé. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans l'album n°45 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Luna Fatale »_

 _*****Télesphore est un petit robot rose ressemblant étroitement à un appareil photo mais entièrement rose avec une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses pleines de rouge à lèvres sur le devant. Il a 3 roues qu'il manie à la perfection pour avancer ou reculer. Il apparaît pour la première fois dans l'album n°35 : « Qui arrêtera Cyanure ? » des aventures de Spirou et Fantasio._

 _******Caténaire est l'ancien chef de gare de Champignac-en-Cambrousse. Depuis la fermeture de celle-ci il invente toutes sortes de chose. Il est l'inventeur de Cyanure dans l'album n°35 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Qui arrêtera Cyanure ? »_


	10. Chapitre 10

X

Spirou, Fantasio et Itho Kata roulaient à vive allure sur le bitume d'un noir absolu refait la veille. Il faut dire que le maire de Champignac ne sait plus quoi inventer pour monter à ses supérieurs des conseils généraux, régionaux et territoriaux son utilité. Ainsi, il dépense chaque année nombre d'argent dans des choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres : il a réussi à convaincre les élus de faire ériger une grande statue qui n'aurait pour modèle que... lui-même ! Attaché à leur maire, celui-ci est réélu tous les ans (il faut dire que c'est le seul et unique candidat).

On dit souvent que le sucre est mauvais pour la santé, pourtant c'est qu'elle en avalait du glucose Noémie ! Ah oui, (t'as raison de me le rappeler Spip!) j'ai oublié de préciser : Noémie est une voiture. Mais pas n'importe quelle voiture, Champignac et Itho Kata l'ont fait fonctionner entièrement au sucre !* Et en plus d'avaler du sucre, elle « avalait les kilomètres » : Parti depuis quelques minutes à peine les voici déjà en train de tester les suspensions de la (presque) quinquagénaire machine sur les pavés de la route bordant la place de Champignac. Noémie était une voiture rose des années 1920, une américaine à la retraite.

La petite bourgade était calme, l'effervescence du marché matinal avait laissé place, sur la place, à un calme platonique. Du marché, il ne restait plus que quelques noyaux d'abricots que les marchants de fruits et légumes font déguster à leur client pour qu'ils leur en achète le plus possible. Remarquez que souvent, celui que l'on déguste est bien meilleur que ceux que l'on achète, et cela ne vaut pas que pour les abricots.

Fantasio gara la voiture sur la première place venue, à l'entrée du parking, celle la plus éloignée de la mairie. Absurde quand on sait leur destination. Spirou descendit le premier, Spip sur l'épaule. Vu que le groom courrait Spip s'amusait comme s'amusent les jeunes dans les montagnes russes de célèbres parcs d'attractions**. L'illusioniste suivait, en courant lui aussi. Fantasio marchait derrière, fumant une dernière pipe avant d'entrer dans l'édifice public. Le vent fit s'envoler le chapeau d'Itho Kata qui atterri sur la pipe de Fantasio. Un petit cri retentit et un lapin blanc sorti à toute vitesse du chapeau, apeuré et le bout de sa queue bullée. Le japonnai vint à son secours mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Dame Nature fit pleuvoir, le lapin était sain et sauf, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du couvre-tête : il était troué.

Spirou poussa la porte du bureau du maire et :

 _-Monsieur le maire, monsieur le maire, vite, c'est urgent ! J'ai besoin de vous..._

Le maire l'interrompit brusquement, le pris sous son bras (Spirou du faire un effort digne d'un contorsionniste au vu de la différence de taille) et l'entraîna près du mur

du fond, derrière le bureau. L'ordinateur était toujours éteint.

 _-Spirou, vous tombez bien ! Faites-moi part de vos lumières tels Volmer et Brunneau au XVIIIéme siècle !_ Dit le maire

 _-Voltaire et Rousseau*** monsieur..._ _,_ le corrigea Spirou, _Mais..._

 _-Bon, passons !_ Répondit Gusatve Labarbe vexé. _N'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

Tout en disant ces mots il pointait du doigt une toile emplie de peinture de diverses couleurs peinte comme un enfant de maternelle qu'on aurait pu appeler « tableau » si le mauvais goût était dans nos habitudes.

 _-Vous vous êtes mis à la peinture ? C'est... Très beau... On voit tout de suite l'idée que vous avez voulu nous transmettre derrière ce tableau_

 _-Ah vous trouvez ? J'aillais le jeter, c'est mon neveu de 3 ans qui m'a offert ça la semaine dernière, je l'ai accroché là jusqu'à son départ ce matin même, pour lui faire plaisir. Personnellement je trouve ça horrible, mais, après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature... Mais je ne parlais pas de cette « chose », mais de la splendide affiche électorale à sa droite !_

 _-Ah, cette affiche... Belle, vraiment très réussie_ , dit Spirou d'un ton ironique, _mais j'ai un problème bien plus urgent à régler : de gros insectes potentiellement dangereux se promène aux alentours du village, ils y sont peut-être même déjà rentré ! Il faut dire à tous les champignaciens de fermer leurs portes, leurs fenêtres et de rester enfermer chez eux ! C'est pour le bien de toute la commune !_ Continua-t-il alarmiste.

 _-Pour le bien de notre charmante petite bourgade de campagne ? Vous êtes sur que de vulgaires insectes pourraient nuire à la vie du citoyen champignacien près à tout pour sauver sa commune, près à tout pour que son maire sauve la commune ! Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sortir de la mélasse dans laquelle vous vous êtes plongés !_

 _-Là ! Sur cette fenêtre ! Un insecte ! Énorme ! Vite ! Passez le message !_ Hurla Spirou

 _-DUPLUMIER !_ s'égosilla le maire

Le fonctionnaire accouru dans la pièce :

 _-Oui monsieur le maire ?_ A notre héro : _Bonjour Spirou._

 _-Faites donner l'ordre à tous nos concitoyens de fermer leur porte et leur fenêtres, de rester cloîtrés chez eux ! C'est une question de mort ou de vie !_

 _-De vie ou de mort non... ?_ Le corrigea Duplumier

 _-C'est pareil ! Contentez-vous d'appliquer les décisions !_

 _-Donc je fais rassembler les concitoyens sur la place du village et je leur lis un message comme quoi ils doivent rester chez eux et..._

 _-Vous le faites exprès ? Si je vous demande de leur dire de demander à leur enfant et d'appliquer à eux même mon nouveau décret qui stipule que chaque citoyen de la_

 _petite et néanmoins charmante bourgade de Champignac-en-Cambrousse doit rester chez lui de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ne les faite pas tous rassembler sur la place du village nom d'un hélicoptère !_ S'énerva Gustave Labarbe

 _-Oui monsieur le maire, bien sur monsieur le maire..._

Duplumier reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu laissant derrière lui son éternel chapeau jaune paille sur le plancher.

 _-Vous avez vu ? Je sais être direct maintenant !_ Dit le maire, fier de lui, à Spirou.

 _-Oui, enfin... Il y a direct et direct... Mais c'est le résultat qui compte..._

Itho Kata et Fantasio entrèrent dans la mairie. Fantasio s'adressa à Spirou :

 _-Spirou ! Des insectes ! Y'en a de plus en plus ! Les pouvoirs d'Itho Kata dégénèrent ! Il y a même un lapin qui est sorti de son chapeau et..._

Fantasio se prit les pieds dans le couvre-chef laissé à terre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol occasionnant un vacarme phénoménale. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce plancher est un véritable orchestre dé-symphonique !

Itho Kata qui le suivait trébucha lui aussi mais à cause du reporter laissant s'échapper une nouvelle fois le lapin de son chapeau. Celui-ci sauta dans tous les recoins de la pièce, fit un bon sur la tête de Spirou lui enfonçant son calot de groom par la même occasion, sauta sur l'ordinateur qu'il alluma (le maire assistait là à un miracle : son ordinateur s'était allumé!) , s'aggripant au mur il arracha l'affiche électorale de tout son long (la tête du maire était passé d'émerveillement à effroi) pour finir sa course sur le poignée d'ouverture de la fenêtre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, le lapin s'enfuit de peur par la porte et une bonne dizaine d'insectes entrèrent dans la pièce...

 _*Noémie est une invention commune du comte de Champignac et d'Itho Kata, elle apprait pour la première fois dans le tome n°21 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Du glucose pour Noémie »_

 _**Un parc Spirou ouvre ses porte près de Monteux dans le Vaucluse._

 _***Gustave Labarbe parle ici de deux grand philosophe du XVIIIéme siècle des Lumières : Voltaire et Rousseau._


	11. Chapitre 11

XI

 _Allô, oui bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Jérôme le brigadier de police, veuillez laisser un message après le « bip » sonore je vous rappellerez dès que possible. Une fois votre message enregistré, vous pouvez raccrocher._

 **Biiip**

 _-Jérôme ! Rappelle-moi vite ! C'est urgent ! Dit aux champignaciens de rester cloîtrés chez eux et de surtout bien fermer les portes et les fenêtres pour éviter que... Oh et puis non, c'est trop long à expliquer ! Vite ! Rappelle-moi !_

Cela faisait la 3éme fois que Duplumier essayait de joindre l'agent de police Jérô vain ! Et pour cause : Jérôme dormait ! Le téléphone sonna encore une dernière fois. C'était la bonne : les vibrations dignes d'un tremblement de terre du téléphone de marque bien connue* l'avaient réveillé ! Son portable était sur le bord du bureau, les vibrations le faisait bouger de plus en plus si bien qu'il tomba et s'exposa au sol au moment même où le policier s'était décidé à décrocher. Ce sont bien des fonctionnaires : la gendarmerie de Champignac-en-Cambrousse est à gauche de la mairie mais Duplumier s'évertuait à téléphoner. Depuis deux bonnes minutes le plancher d'ordinaire si grinçant s'était tu ce qui suffit à faire s'inquiéter l'employé

municipal. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en direction de la gendarmerie. Jérôme sortit.

 _-Oui, Monsieur Duplumier, vous m'avez appelé ? Excusez-moi mais c'est que mon portable a été pris d'une soudaine envie suicidaire..._

En disant ces mots il montra son téléphone ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

-Jérôme, vite ! Dites à tous vos agents d'imposer aux chapignaciens la quarantaine : ils doivent tous retourner chez eux, sans exceptions ! Fermer les portes et les fenêtres et attendre que le mairie leur donne l'autorisation de sortir ! Et...

Mais il se penchait trop et faillit trébucher, mais par coup de chance il réussit à se rattraper au montant de la fenêtre du haut. En se remettant sur ses pieds ses manches frôlèrent son crâne et là, cataclysme, il se rendit compte que son chapeau, son petit, magnifique et intemporel chapeau jaune, avait disparu !

 _-Monsieur Duplumier ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Jérôme

 _-Ah euh... Rien ! Appliquez les ordres, je vous tiendrez au courant._

 _-Monsieur Duplumier, je dois vous dire..._

 _-Plus tard Jérôme, plus tard !_

Il ferma la fenêtre, coupant cours au dialogue : l'heure était à la crise.

 _-...Mais je voulais vous dire que j'étais le seul policier de Champignac, il ne se passe jamais rien ici... Bon... Ben je vais imprimer des affiches alors..._ , dit Jérôme résigné.

Duplumier montait deux à deux les escaliers pour aller chercher son couvre-chef qu'il se souvenait avoir laissé tomber dans le bureau du maire. Il ouvrit la porte et quelques insectes sortirent laissant le fonctionnaire raide comme un piquet, sa peau était devenue blanche comme neige. Une fois les insectes passés Duplumier était tout tremblant de peur, se penchant lentement pour ramasser son chapeau. Un fois qu'il l'eut en main il s'évanouit.

Fantasio bondit, il essaya de réanimer Duplumier pendant que Spirou alla appeler des secours. La baguette d'Itho Kata s'était cassé toute seule, comme par magie ! Comme si les insectes avaient eut une force inexplicable sur l'objet magique. C'était maintenant un bon groupe d'insectes qui volaient dans Champignac nichant dans chaque jardinières au coin des carrefours. L'ordre n'a pas eut le besoin d'être donné, les champignaciens verts de peur s'étaient tous réfugiés chez eux, le village était mort et seuls d'horribles bourdonnements rompaient le silence.

 _*Ah ça, il m'est impossible de vous la citer, ce serait faire du tort à la marque ! Vous insistez ? Bon, allez, c'est un Nokia©_


	12. Chapitre 12

XII

Duplumier s'était réveillé lentement sans l'aide des secours. Heureusement pour lui, ceux-ci ne serait jamais venu avec l'ordre de rester enfermé proscrit par le maire quelques minutes plus tôt. Le ciel s'était assombri, donnant à la pièce une étrange atmosphère, lugubre et obscure. La seule lumière qui éclairait le bureau était l'ordinateur du maire. La porte est munie d'un système très spécial : elle ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur bien que lorsqu'on la claque de l'extérieur sans avoir pris les clés au

préalable on reste ex-fermés. Le maire adorait ce genre de système c'est d'ailleurs lui qui insista pour que le comte s'en équipe avec les conséquences que l'on sait*. Gustave Labarbe était debout, appuyant ses deux bras sur son bureau comme pour se rassurer. Itho Kata soulevait doucement la tête de Duplumier, l'aidant à se relever. Fantasio, lui, faisait des allers et retours dans la pièce en réfléchissant :

 _-C'est pas possible ! Quelque chose nous échappe ! Il va falloir tirer ça au clair... Déjà, d'où viennent ces insectes ?_

À peine eut-il entendu ce mot que Duplumier senti des frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps de haut en bas, il redevient tout pale et...

 _-Des insec... des insectes... !_

...Et il s'évanouit, retombant sur la porte, cassant la poignée. Ils était tous enfermés dans la pièce !

- _Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je vais devenir complètement dingue à force d'être coincé à cause de ces satanés portes ! Mais qui est l'idiot qui en a fait équiper tout le village !_ Dit Fantasio agacé.

 _-Ben... euh... C'est que... Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous ! Ce système est totalement stupide ! Je lui avait bien dit à Duplumier que c'était risqué de mettre ce genre de portes partout mais vous savez comment sont les gens..._ répondit le maire.

 _-Non, et comment sont-ils ?_ Dit Fantasio

 _-Bien euh... Comme si comme ça..._

 _-Mais encore ?_

 _-Plus direct ?_ Demanda Gustave Labarbe.

 _-Un peu oui._

 _-Est-ce vraiment important ? Le but maintenant c'est de le faire se réanimer ! Venez m'aider Fantasio !_ Dit Itho Kata.

L'illusionniste maintenait doucement la tête de Duplumier en lui parlant lentement. Fantasio lui, y aller de manière, comment dire... légèrement plus direct : c'était déjà la troisième baffe que se prenait le fonctionnaire. Rien n'y faisait, Duplumier restait de marbre, le corps presque inerte. Soudain un bruit sourd retentit : **Touloum.** C'était le maire qui s'était appuyé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur le faisant aller sur sa page d'accueil. Je vous laisse imaginer sa fierté quant à découverte.

 _-Alors ? Vous y arriver ?_ Demanda le maire.

 _-On a l'air franchement d'y arriver ?_ Répondit Fantasio cynique.

 _-Oui euh... Non._

On entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier puis des cris qui pourraient s'apparenter à :

 _-Fantasio ! Fantasio ! Je n'ai trouvé personne ! Va voir pendant que je m'occupe de Duplumier !_

C'était Spirou qui revenait, il était maintenant derrière la porte.

 _-Oui monsieur le premier rôle_ , pensait Fantasio, _Laisse, Je m'occupe de Duplumier, dit Fantasio à Spirou, vient m'aider si tu veux !_

 _-Mais, il va se prendre la porte !_ Dit Itho Kata en regardant le reporter.

 _-Chut !_

 _-Je suis làà..._ **Bom !**

Spirou courait, fonça sur la porte. Un bruit sourd retentit de l'autre côté mais suffisamment fort pour faire rire Fantasio.

-Allez, tu veux rire ? Duplumier a cassé la poignée en s'évanouissant, on est enfermé ! Ça va quand même ? Pas trop mal ?

 _-Non, merci, ça va. On se demande vraiment qui est l'idiot qui a fait mettre toutes ses portes dans tous les bâtiments du village !_ Dit Spirou agacé.

 _-Oui... On se demande.._. dit le maire.

 _-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?_ Demanda Fantasio.

 _-J'ai regardé, la mairie est vide, les derniers employés sont rentrés chez eux en fermant à clés. Tous les habitants sont dans leurs maisons, il n'y a pas un rat dehors._

 _-Jérôme !_ S'exclama d'un coup Gustave Labarbe.

 _-Quoi Jérôme ?_ Dit Fantasio.

 _-Il y a Jérôme, là, au dehors en train de placarder des affiches sur les murs ! Sans doute celles que je lui ai demandé d'accrocher... Celles où je demandais aux_

 _champignaciens de rester chez eux_ , répondit le maire.

 _-Monsieur, prenez ma place auprès de Duplumier, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ! J'en ai le cœur net, regardez !_ Dit Itho Kata en montrant sa baguette cassée qui tournait lentement sur le sol sans que quiconque ne l'entraîne.

 _-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Spirou de l'autre coté de la porte.

 _-Spirou, vérifiez que toutes les portes et que toutes les fenêtres soient bien fermées._

 _-J'ai vérifié, les insectes ne peuvent pas rentrer._

 _-Ce n'est pas que pour les insectes que je m'inquiète, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._ dit Itho Kata.

Soudain l'ordinateur refis le même bruit que précédemment mais cette fois sans que personne n'y touche, d'un coup, il s'éteignit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, la pluie commençait à mouiller les carreaux.

 _-Jérôme !_ S'exclama cette fois Fantasio.

 _-Quoi encore Jérôme ?_ Demanda le maire.

 _-Il n'est plus là ! Il n'est plus dehors !_

 _-Il sera rentré, voilà tout. Il vaut mieux pour lui, il aurait pu avoir des problèmes avec ses fichus insectes !_ Répondit Gustave Labarbe presque soulagé.

 _-Je veux dire, il n'est plus dehors mais ses affiches, son pinceau et son pot de colle y sont toujours ! De plus, la dernière affiche qu'il a mise est arrachée !_ Dit Fantasio tremblant.

 _-Mon Dieu j'espère que Spip va bien..._ ,Dit Spirou du couloir.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est resté à Champignac, le comte doit bien s'occuper de lui_ , répondit Fantasio aussi inquiet que Spirou.

 _-Il est 17h00 et ça fait bien deux bonnes minutes que nous n'entendons plus de bourdonnements d'insectes_ , fit remarquer Itho Kata, _quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond !_

 _-J'ai entendu du bruit au rez de chaussée, je vais voir_ , dit Spirou.

Spirou descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Le bruit venait de devant la mairie, quelqu'un tapait du poing sur la porte en criant :

 _-Il y a quelqu'un, il y a quelqu'un ? Ouvrez-moi, vite ! Je vous en supplie !_

 _-Oui, je suis là, qui êtes-vous ?_ Dit Spirou

 _-Spirou ?_ , on entendit comme un soulagement dans la voix, _C'est Jérôme, Vite, Ouvrez-moi !_

 _-C'est que... La porte est fermée et je n'ai pas les clés, attendez, là, je vois un trousseau de clés qui pourrait servir à..._

 **BOM !**

Jérôme venait de tomber sur la porte provoquant le même bruit sourd que Spirou auparavant.

 _-Jérôme ? Ça va ?_

Une autre voix répondit :

 _-Ouvrez-moi ! Jérôme vient de s'évanouir, vite !_

Cette voix, Spirou la reconnaissait. Il en était sur : il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? Elle était très grave et lugubre.

 _-Oui, tout de suite, je ne vais pas vous laisser dehors avec ses insectes potentiellement dangereux qui rodent_ , dit-il, _mais d'abord, dites-moi qui êtes vous ?_

 _-Vous le saurez en ouvrant la porte si ce n'est pas trop tard : un gros groupe d'insectes arrive vers nous !_

A l'étage, Itho Kata s'inquiétait, il tournait en rond dans la pièce :

 _-Ces insectes ne viennent pas de nulle part et ce ne peut pas être Champignac qui les a crées. On dirait qu'ils sont issus d'un mélange... Comme si... Comme si ce n'était pas de vrais insectes mais des robots formés à partir de vrais insectes..._

 _-C'est peut-être le retour de Zorglub, après son dernier coup sur la Lune**..._ dit Fantasio.

 _-Zorglub ? Non, c'est impossible. Zorglub tout ce qu'il fait il le fait pour lui de façon direct en utilisant la zorglonde, or là, aucune trace de zorglonde. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même Fantasio : il est sur la Lune._

 _-Et que fait Spirou ?_

 _-Alors ça, je me le demande..._ répondit le japonais d'un air mystérieux.

On entendit trois clic et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une silhouette noire et Jérôme affalé sur le sol. Le temps d'un éclair Spirou pu voir le visage de l'illustre inconnu :

 _-Zantafio?!_

Zantafio poussa Jérôme du pied, s'arma de la même massue qui avait servi pour le policer quelques minutes plus tôt et frappa d'un bond coup sur la tête de Spirou en disant ces mots :

 _-Comme on se retrouve, petit groom !_

 _*voir chapitre VI_

 _**Zorglub est resté sur la Lune après sa dernière rencontre avec notre duo d'aventurier dans le tome 52 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio « La face cachée du Z »_


	13. Chapitre 13

XIII

Aux abords du village, Gustave regardait désespéré ses vaches malades. Elles étaient pâles, marchaient lentement, se cognaient les unes aux autres le regard maladif, vide. L'herbe était toute jaune, comme brûlée, partout. À l'inverse de d'habitude aucune mouche n'était aux alentours, elles avaient toutes désertés pour laisser place à ses énormes insectes qui se propageaient maintenant au-delà du village, à travers la campagne. Ça et là, toute la verte végétation s'usait, devenait jaune, les arbres, les buissons, les bosquets, les fleurs... Plus aucune couleur n'étaient visible hormis ce jaunâtre-gris comme du papier jauni. La campagne était morte... Gustave n'était peut-être qu'un paysan mais il n'était pas bête : d'un jour à l'autre, après le passage de ses horribles, la belle vie de sa campagne s'est éteinte. Il avait compris Gustave ces insectes grossissaient de plus en plus, il pompaient l'énergie végétale plus que raison ce qui les faisaient grossir. Mais malgré tout, seule 1 km autour des routes était saccagé, de rares champs, éloignés des axes de passage subsistaient, recueillant la vie animale : des furets, des loutres, des blaireaux...

Gustave regardait, désespéré... Caténaire passait par là, devant sa maison. Gustave sorti :

 _-Monsieur, 'faut pas aller par là !_ Dit le paysan

 _-Malheureusement si, je dois aller prévenir le comte : il coure un grave danger !_

 _-C'est d'là qu'viennent tous les insectes, c'est dang'reux !_

 _-Les insectes ? Quels insectes... ?_ demanda Caténaire.

 _-Là, derrière vous !_ Alerta Gustave.

Caténaire se retourna, vit l'insecte et resta immobilisé, ne sachant que faire.

Un homme se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. La bête immonde continua son chemin, indifférente. Gustave sorti de derrière un buisson, là où il s'était caché. Zénobe se releva doucement et aida Caténaire à se mettre debout. Cela faisait des années et des années que Zénobe était facteur à Champignac et on peut dire qu'il en avait vu : la fois où un dinosaure avait failli détruire tout le village*, la fois où Zorglub a zorglhommisé plusieurs champignacien**, la fois où Zorglub (encore lui!), (re)devenu petit a provoqué la panique dans Champignac***, ou encore la fois où les ksoriens, des extraterrestres, sont venu chez le comte par amour de son cidre**** !

Il n'y a pas à dire, il en avait vu Zénobe : quand Cyanure*****, un robot a fait se révolter tous l'électroménager des habitants, quand tout Champignac est devenu noir de peau******, quand la village fut envahi par une végétation mutante*******, tout ça il s'en souviens Zénobe mais là, c'est la première fois qu'une telle peur le gagne.

C'était un homme mince, la peau assez pale avec une petite moustache, toujours vêtu

de bleu, costume de facteur, avec sa casquette et sur son éternel vélo.

 _-Merci Zénobe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? Le village est vide, c'est très dangereux par ici !_ Dit Caténaire.

 _-Vous me demandez ce que je fais dehors mais je vois que vous aussi vous y êtes !_

 _-Hé hé..._ ricana Gustave

 _-Oui... C'est vrai... Mais la mairie vous as pourtant fait passer l'ordre de rester chez vous, j'ai vu les affiches sur la place_ , répondit l'ancien chef de gare.

 _-Des affiches ? Non, nous n'avons reçu aucun ordre de la maire, la plupart, voir même tous, les habitants sont chez eux par peur de ses bêtes et du bourdonnement inaudible que font leurs ailes. Mais j'ai décidé d'aller voir le comte, d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est de là que proviennent ces bêtes._

 _-Vous allez chez le comte ! Emmenez-moi ! Il courre un grave danger !_

 _-Pour aller au château, le chemin le plus court c'est par la prochaine à droite_ , indiqua Gustave, moi je rentre, bon courage !

 _-Montez !_ Dit Zénobe.

Caténaire monta derrière le facteur et tous deux prirent le chemin du château. De fines goûtes de pluie commençait à mouiller la rue pavée, il faisait très sombre.

 _*voir le tome n°13 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Le voyageur du Mésozoïque »_

 _**voir les tomes n°15 et n°16 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio : « Z comme Zorglub » et « L'ombre du Z »_

 _***voir le tome n°19 de Spirou & Fantasio « Panade à Champignac »_

 _****voir le tome n°26 des aventures de Spirou & Fantasio « Du cidre pour les étoiles »_


End file.
